


Shot at the night

by Lady_Michiru



Series: Don't read it until midnight: gift Christmas drabbles [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On house cleaning skill, lack of videogame skills and things that should not be wanted (but they are).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot at the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts).



It might seem a little strange that Chinen is still at Takaki’s apartment now that the Christmas party is over and Takaki is done cleaning -without any help from Chinen, obviously- but Chinen does spend most of his free time here since Takaki moved out anyway, and it’s really nice to have company now that everybody has left, taking with them all the noise and laughter. Takaki gets lonely easily.  
  
Chinen seems to be very focused on the videogame he has been playing all the time while Takaki was washing dishes, so Takaki just flops down beside him on the couch, exhausted, and watches Chinen character being beaten into defeat by his AI controlled opponent.  
  
“You are really terrible at it…” Takaki comments, half chuckling and half yawning.  
  
“You are slow. I got bored,” Chinen says, his tone steady and a little sleepy, like he couldn’t care less about sucking big time in whatever game he’s playing, and Takaki does giggle now, because probably Chinen really doesn’t.  
  
Chinen’s character is predictably defeated within seconds and Chinen leaves the controller aside, stretches a little, like it’s really been hours Takaki has spent putting everything back in its place and not just forty minutes or so. It doesn’t matter, really, because the movement pulls up Chinen’s T-shirt a little, treating Takaki to a small expanse of his skin, and whatever is left of Takaki’s brain function gets shot to hell.  
  
It’s not the first time Takaki feels this soft prickle of desire on his skin at something Chinen does, but lately it’s been happening more often. And he feels that he should be worried, appalled at least, but right now he is too tired to even care.  
  
“Are you ever going to kiss me?” Chinen asks, so suddenly and out of the blue that Takaki thinks he is hearing wrong.  
  
“Eh?” Takaki forces himself to look at Chinen’s eyes, trying to decide if he is teasing him, but there’s only warmth in them, and the unmistakable gleam of longing.

“You like me, don’t you?” Chinen says, and this isn’t a question; and Takaki can only gape at him. “Or at least you want me,” Chinen continues when Takaki’s answer never comes, and he seems to be getting anxious about Takaki's silence.

There is something so vulnerable beneath Chinen's usually uncaring demeanor that Takaki can’t help but say the truth.

“Yeah…” Takaki begins, and then breathes deeply, as if drawing courage from the air he can get into his lungs. “I like you... but I don't think kissing you is a good idea.” Group dynamics and whatnot, and Takaki should feel better for trying to be mature at this situation, but every cell of his body is screaming mean things at him right now.

Chinen doesn’t agree with this either, and Takaki is not quick enough to stop him when Chinen swiftly turns and moves to straddle Takaki.

And suddenly, all of Takaki's arguments vanish along with the existence of the rest of the world. There is only Chinen and he can't for the life of him remember why he should stop him when Chinen leans incredibly slowly toward him, the closest to asking for permission Chinen will ever get to be.

Chinen stops within minimal distance. Last escape chance. And maybe Takaki should take it, but all he can think of are Chinen's lips and how will they taste.

Takaki bends a little bit forward, only to be stopped by Chinen’s soft snicker.

"What?" Takaki asks on the verge of panic at this being a prank and Chinen teasing him forever about it.

"It tickles..." and Takaki must look really confused, because Chinen clarifies. "Your breath..." before proceeding to steal Takaki's sigh of relief by sealing their lips together.

At first it’s just a light pressure but it’s enough to make Takaki's heart beat faster, deeper; and then Chinen begins softly massaging Takaki’s lips with his and it’s still better. Takaki’s hands move on their own volition to tangle into Chinen's hair as he deepens the kiss, chases Chinen tongue with his own, drinking every one of Chinen’s approving noises.

Takaki doesn’t want to consider for how much time he has wanted this, but it feels far too long, it feels like finally breathing after being underwater during ageless eternities of yearning and restraint.

When he can’t help but breaking the kiss to come up for air, he lowers his arms to circle Chinen’s waist, holds him closer. Chinen is still smaller than him, but he is way heavier than he was millions of years ago, when he didn’t normally exist for too long away from Takaki’s lap. And he shockingly finds out he has missed this, has craved for Chinen nearness ever since he stopped having it.

Takaki pets Chinen’s hair lovingly, smiling until his face hurts and then some more. And then Chinen yawns into Takaki’s shoulder and Takaki has to forcibly restrain from squeeze Chinen maniacally.

“Silly Yuyan.” Chinen says, oblivious to Takaki’s squishing desires. His voice sounds really sleepy right now, and maybe Takaki would feel insulted if he didn’t find it so damned cute. “Kissing me is the best idea.”

Takaki chuckles, but he has to agree as he captures Chinen’s lips again, because they feel really, really nice against his and he thinks they can kiss some more before sleepiness makes them both collapse anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Ri, no porn this time! But I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
